Full Metal Alchemist
by Jade Demon
Summary: Two boys who lost something in trying to revive their lost mother, now find that another one dear to them has gone missing. Ed dosn't want to go through the same horror with that of his mother, and is giving it his all to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**_FullMetal Alchemist_**

By Jade Andersen

Thanks for comming to my fanfic! I've been obsessing over FullMetal Alchmist lately and just can't seem to get it off my mind! So here is a little story I like to call my own. Hope you enjoy it and come back for the next chapter!

**Chapter One**

A short golden-haired boy starred off into the distance with a face filled with pain, as if seeing once more the death of his mother. You see, three years have passed since the terrible day when the two Elric brothers barged through the door, unknowing, and happy. Not a thought in their mind of what it would be like without the ones they cared for, not a clue of the pain and agony of the slow and dreadful years that would pass.

Their mother lay sprawled on the floor, a basket of vegetables on its side, and the food scattered across the floor. It had never been the same after that woeful day. And the Elric brothers were left with nothing to hold on to, thus forth, burning their house to forget such memories of the past, and to forget the horrid memory that still ebbed away at their hearts.

They had tried to resurrect their dead mother, but did not know the most important law of alchemy. To receive something, you must first _give _something of equal value in return. Edward Elric, the oldest brother, lost only his right arm and left leg, but managed to save his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, who lost his whole body, and his soul is now in a giant armored suit. They never tried again after that, but seek to find a way.

Ed starred at the sun as it fell slowly from the sky. Al, beside him watched too. They were both thinking of their mother, and the loss they had suffered. "Brother?" Al began. Ed said nothing. "Do you think we will ever get her back?" The little brother said in a pained voice. "Maybe…but I do know one thing…" Al looked startled.

"What is that brother?" Ed didn't answer for a while, but pulled up his sleeve to reveal his mechanical arm. "We _will _see her again. Maybe not in this world, but in the next." Al peered into his older brother's golden eyes. "I hope your right." Ed gave Al an awkward glance, but looked once more at the sun setting. _I'm sure of it Al…I'm sure of it._

"Hey Havoc? Have you seen Winry anywhere lately?" Ed asked a tall man with brownish hair. "No, sorry Ed. Was she supposed to come by?"

"Yeah, she was about two hours ago. She said she would meet me here. Ug…probably went shopping again…" Ed slumped from exhaustion. "come on Al! We gotta go find Winry! She's loose with our money again…"

The brothers walked down the street with exhausted yet annoyed expressions in the burning heat of summer. A kid had almost run into him and a dog peed on Al. Neither of them were happy and Ed almost wanted to strangle Winry once he got his hands on her. Suddenly barking met their ears and Al straitened up, and let out a wail. He was about ready to run when Ed threw out his hand to stop him. "Wait. That bark sounds familiar." "Maybe it's the same dog…" Al stammered.

"No…it's Den!" Ed realized as the almost-pure-black dog came bounding up the road. "But what is he doing out?" Al asked as the dog jumped up on Ed. "I don't know but I don't think it's good." Ed said seriously, petting the dog's head as it licked his face.

The two brothers ran as fast as they could to the house worried. But most of all, Ed was worried. Him and Winry were close, very close. And he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

They barged through the door, breathing heavily, to find that the whole place was trashed. "What happened!" Al said startled. The dog started to whimper and walked into the house with its tale between its legs. Ed could hardly move. She was gone…someone had her, and as far as he knew…she could be… _No! I can't think about that! She could still be alive and I'm just standing here thinking about what-ifs! _He ran out of the house and looked franticly over his surroundings. Barking came again and Den ran out of the house, followed closely by Al. A pair of shades where clenched in his hands. "Brother! Look!" He shoved the black shades in front of Ed's face. Ed grabbed the glasses and glared at them. One of the eye peaces was broken. "Scar…" Ed breathed. The dog barked again with frustration and started down the road. "Come on brother!" Al called as he ran after the dog. Ed threw the glasses on the ground and stepped on them before starting after the both of them. _Scar is gonna pay. He'll regret the day he ever laid eyes on Winry._


	2. Chapter 2

FullMetal Alchemist

By Jade Andersen

Thank you so much for coming to my second chapter! I have to say that I like this one better than the first because it has a bit of action in it. But the third is going to be the best! (As it should be) So I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my FullMetal Alchemist!

**Chapter Two**

The two boys and the black dog had been running for quite some time, and Ed was beginning to slow. "How much farther?" He called with an agitated sigh. "I'm not sure. Den seems to have a pretty good idea though." Suddenly Ed ran into something and fell over backwards. Looking up, he saw that Al had stopped. The dog barked again. In front of us was the Forest of NightCry. It had a gloomy appearance, a dark one.

The dog barked franticly. Ed got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Come on. Lets go." He started bravely into the unknown forest, and it soon swallowed him up, the light from outside dieing away as they made their way deeper. "What would Scar want with Winry Brother?" Al asked curiously. Ed shrugged. "I'm not sure. He said he only went after full fledged alchemists of the state and people who got between him, so I'm not sure why he would lie. He might be wrong about killing the state alchemists, but I can't see him as a liar." Al made a nervous sound.

"But brother, what if they did something to her?" Ed didn't want to _think _about that. Especially right now. "Shut up Al! Nothing is going to happen to her, you got that?" His younger brother seemed startled, but nodded his head in understanding. "I hope your right…" The memory of the other day when Al had said the same thing flashed through his mind. What if Winry _did _die a terrible death like his mother? What if they never saw her again? Ed shook his head vigorously. _No! I know it! She is just fine…_

They stumbled into a clearing that held nothing but tall golden grass. Trees surrounded the clearing, making it the only place where the sky could be seen throughout the whole forest. Ed looked over the field oddly, looking for any sign that someone had recently trekked through the grass. Finally he found a path, and followed it. The grass was too tall to see over clearly, especially for someone like Ed who was short for his age. Den remained silent as they padded through the golden dry grass. The dog was panting hard from the boiling rays of the sun. It was no day to be running around. "Do you hear that brother?" Al suddenly whispered from behind. But before Ed could listen hard enough, he heard his brother wail. "Watch out!" Ed spun around and lifted up his arm just in time to stop the life-threatening blow. A hand gripped Ed's arm, and in a suddenly shock, the sleeve of the red rob he wore tore to peaces, exposing his metal arm. Such force threw Ed backwards, landing on his back. The dog started barking franticly. "Lucky." A deep voice called. Ed opened his eyes to find himself peering at a tall man with a white scar marked X on his face. His arm was outstretched and his palm faced Ed. Al was behind the man, clearly shocked. "I led you right into my trap." He man growled. Ed clenched his teeth. "Where is Winry? You told me you wouldn't hurt anyone if they had nothing to do with state alchemists!" The man known as scar spat off to the side. "I didn't hurt the girl. She is fine. I wasn't _planning_ to do anything to her anyway. Just use her as bait…that's all." He grinned again. "You better not hurt her, or I'll"

"Or you'll what?" Scar lowered his arm a bit as he cut him off. "You can't do anything…your _scared_. I can see it in your eyes." Ed took in breath sharply. He was right. Ed could feel himself quaking as they spoke. But he wasn't about ready to admit it. "Dam you." Ed breathed as he struggled to get up, but Scar raised his hand again in warning. "Now let's end this. This hand with destroy you in the name of god." The palm of his hand began to brighten. "No! You won't touch my brother!" Al yelled as he stepped between Scar and Ed. "First you'll have to get through me." His voice sounded shaky, but he was determined. "Al no…" Ed breathed. Al turned to look at him. "I know what I'm doing brother." Scar glared at the giant metal suit. "Get out of my way." He barked coldly.

"No."

"Then it is god's will that you perish as well."


	3. Chapter 3

FullMetal Alchemist

By Jade Andersen

Here it is! The third and final chapter! I worked really hard on this and I hope you didn't go TOO crazy over that LONG wait I made you go through. I want to thank you for coming this far, and hope you enjoy the final chapter!

**Chapter Three **

"Then it is gods will that you perish as well." Scar's palm began to glow once more. A burst of fiery erupted inside of Ed in that split second. He had taken Winry, and now he was going to take their lives. With the energy he had left, he clapped his hands together then forced them both flat on the ground. A giant shock wave exploded from the earth and sent Scar flying. He landed on the ground in a heap. In this little time they had, Ed scrambled to his feet and gripped his mechanical arm in pain."Al…" Ed panted. The metal brother looked at him. "Go find Winry." Al shook his head.

"No brother. I'm staying with you." Ed grinded his teeth in frustration. "But what if she gets"

"No brother! She is fine!" Al cut him off. "Scar is a man of his word."

"Al watch out!" The man had gotten back on his feet and swung an electrical hand at Al who dodged quickly. "You leave him alone! This is our battle!" Ed shouted as he lunged at him. Scar saw his move coming and swung his other arm which collided with Ed's stomach. He sputtered up a little blood and fell to the ground with shock. "Brother no!" He had heard Al call out. A high yell sounded through the air and a massive THUD echoed through the ground. Ed remained consciousness, but he could not see. A blanket of darkness had wrapped itself around him, and he coughed franticly in panic. He heard footsteps near him and he struggled to get up, only managing to prop himself up a little, but his arms gave out from under him and he thudded back to the prickly grass. The footsteps ended and he could feel the presence of another being by his right. "What did you do to Al" He was cut off by frantic coughing again, and he could taste the blood in his mouth. "He got in my way." A cold hard voice came from the being. "What did you do to him!" He managed to say past the coughing. His hands clenched into fists. "It does not matter…for your own fate will soon close as well." Fury blazed through Ed. His body started shaking, not because of the smell of death so close, but that his very own brother…there was nothing he could do. "Damn you…" Ed growled. He felt a cold hand on his forehead. "How could you!" With the little strength he had left in him, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed his palms flat on the ground. Suddenly his sight was clear and he could see red electricity revolving around him. A mighty gust of wind encircled around him and the electricity was taken with it. A yell came from Scar as he was blown away. The electric tornado died down and Al lay on his side, his whole lower body blown to peaces. "Al!" He cried out as he ran to his side. The glow once in his brothers eyes were gone, and he seemed lifeless. "No! Al say something!" What remained of his brother, said nothing. "Al! No! You can't leave me here! You can't leave me all alone!" Ed lowered his head to cover his eyes and tears sprinkled his hands. "You can't leave me in this damn world…so close to hell." He squeezed his black glossy pants with anger. "Brother…" A moan came from the metal suit of armor. Ed raised his head. "Al! Your alive!"

"Brother…you would never be alone. You have Winry, brother." Al breathed. Ed nodded slightly.

A mass moved slightly and Ed quickly got to his feet. He clapped his hands together and shoved his palms forward, facing his younger brother. Instantly Al's metal limbs seemed to grow back, and he stood up. Ed faced his opponent and raised his arms, ready for battle. And as he did so, his right metal arm grew a sharp blade, tearing off his glove.

Scar rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood that came from his mouth. He glared at Ed with hatred. "Why did you take Winry?" Ed called. "Because…Fullmetal. I just needed her as bait. To bring you here. I would let her free when I got what I needed. She was simply a tool, to find you without the military following close behind like a pack of slobbering dogs." Ed was shocked yet glad at the same time. "So no matter what happens to me…you'll let her go after all this?" He couldn't help but asking. Scar glared at Ed even harder than before. "Edward Elrik, if you die tonight, I swear by God I'll let her go." He snuffed. Ed squeezed his hands into fists. "Where is she Scar?" He said through grinded teeth. The man brushed the question away and ran at Ed, electricity rotating around his fist. He dodged by sliding to the side, turned and ran. "Al!" He yelled as he tried to dodge Scar's blows. His younger brother perked up. "Go find Winry! Run!"

"No brother! I can't leave you!" The man dropped to the ground and swung his outstretched leg, knocking Ed over on his back. "Save Winry, Al!" Scar forced his hand on Ed's head, but he slashed at him with his blade arm. The man stumbled back in surprise, giving Ed enough room to roll backwards and flip to his feet. He looked around. Al was no where in sight. _Good job Al…_Suddenly a fist collided with the side of Ed's head and he fell to the ground on his side. He was kicked in the side, and he rolled over on his back. He felt pressure on his chest and opened his eyes to find Scar's foot holding him down. "Its time to end this, FullMetal," He growled, "but I will let you prey to God before I do so." He offered, bending over and placing his hand on the paralyzed boy. "I already told you…I stopped believing a long time ago." He closed his eyes, ready for the worst.

He waited for a while, but nothing happened. Was he already dead? Did he not feel the pain, for he died too quickly? But he thought that God did not like him. He thought that when he died, it would be most painful…worse than anything he would ever feel. But no…he felt nothing at all…in fact…was he even dead? "Hey Scar!" Ed opened his eyes at the unknown yet familiar voice. He was starring at a surprised man…his red eyes as surprised as his own as he stood there, his hand placed on Ed's forehead. "You know what this is don't you?" Called the familiar voice again, more taunting than the first sentence.

Scar released Ed quickly, and he could see the panic and fear in his eyes. Then suddenly he turned around and ran. Ed sat up as he watched the man flee from the voice. He turned his head to look at the unknown voice. "Winry!" Ed yelled, standing up with dizziness. Al stood by her, and in her hand, lay a red gem. Ed peered at the rock, and realized with shock that it was the sorcerer's stone! "Where the hell did you get that!" He burst out. The sorcerer's stone was rumored that it had great powers beyond belief. They say that the rules of alchemy did not apply to it. But how could it be the real thing? Or the fake one for that matter. Only Marco (a man who used to work for the military) had the only gem.

Winry smiled, and raised the gem to her mouth, plopping the stone in. Ed was paralyzed with shock. "What the hell are you doing?" He ran up to Winry and opened her mouth. She pushed him away. "Bug off! Its just candy you dope!" She grinned brightly. Ed smiled slightly and hugged her. "But how…" Ed trailed off.

"Well…I had just came back to the store when Scar ambushed me in the house. I happened to place the candy in my pocket. "Well that was a stupid thing to do to go and talk to Scar like that!" Ed roared. Winry put her hands on her hips angrily. "So THIS is what I get for saving your butt?" She said sourly. "You could have been _killed_!"

"Well I should have let you _die _then! Would that make you feel better!" Al stepped between them. "Can we _please _just get out of here before he comes back?" He pleaded. Winry smiled…and Ed grinned. Although he put up a front, he was glad for what Winry did…even if it WAS stupid. At least they were all safe.


End file.
